


Happy Accident

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Yang and Weiss have time to themselves, and decide to enjoy a simple lazy day in. However their interests turn out to involve a bit more activity than just laying around.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are again with another commission. This time its just Yang and Weiss enjoying themselves. Though I will admit I had a bit of trouble with this one, and I have no idea why. Oh well. Hopefully its still good. Enjoy!

There were a lot of ways to spend the day when you had the dorm to yourself. You could dance around naked, you could get some studying done, you could sing loudly, or if you were Weiss and Yang, you could just take some time to relax in your girlfriend's company. Blake and Ruby had gone to some convention, one which apparently involved them dressing up as fictional book characters with questionable fashion that was a bit too revealing for Ruby if you asked Yang. Weiss and Yang on the other hand, were simply wearing their pajamas. The convention lasted a few days, and they were only into day two, so there was no chance of Ruby and Blake returning, and they had all the time in the world to relax however they wished. 

Now, lazing around wasn't something Weiss was particularly used to. Back in Atlas such a thing was highly frowned upon. Every hour was planned for maximum efficiency and getting the most done in the least amount of time. Luckily, the Xiao Long/Rose household wasn't quite so strict, and Yang was quite good at lazing around when she so chose, which was surprisingly rare, but did happen. 

So she took it upon herself to instruct Weiss in the ways of the sloth. They slept in late, refusing to rise from bed until their bodies just didn't want to sleep anymore. They found some snacks and ate those, because as much as they liked good food, it was much easier to just eat what was around, and also as Yang put it “Junk food is a lazy day staple”. They watched shows on their scrolls, amusing and entertaining comedies filled with jokes that kept them occupied for a while, which is how they ended up in Weiss’ bed once again.

"This is nice." Weiss says, lying against Yang who had her arm around her. 

"Mmm, yeah." Yang says a she was lying back on the bed. She was only half paying attention to the show, she'd actually seen this one before, but that was what she wanted anyway. Something she could just turn her brain off and enjoy without having to focus. The best form of relaxation. 

"It's times like this that I truly realize how much happier I am here than I was in Atlas."

"Oh?" That got Yang's attention. "Lying in a basic bed watching basic sitcoms is your peak happiness?" 

Weiss rolls her eyes a bit. "Of course not. It's just, back in Atlas we didn't have lazy days, we didn't have relaxation. It was a constant pressure to improve. Times like this, when I can simply enjoy myself without any focus on what needs to be done, those were unheard of. While I have no desire to do this every day, it’s good to get a chance to enjoy the simplicity of life from time to time." 

"Wow, you really turned eating junk food and sleeping in into something good. I should show you some more stuff like this. Any chance I can get you to suddenly agree that not doing my homework for Port is a good thing?" She chuckles. 

"Not in the slightest." Weiss says though she smiles a bit, "Though don't do it right now."

"Aww, would you miss me?" 

"Of course I would. You're my girlfriend, and a major part of why I’m enjoying my time today. This wouldn't be going near as well if I was spending it on my own. When I’m with you though, it's much easier to relax." She says, "Also you're quite comfortable and I have no desire to move at the moment." 

Yang laughs a bit at that. "Getting all snuggled in huh? Can't blame you, you're a lot more cuddly than you look." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks. 

"Oh you know, being all Ice Queen and stuff most people wouldn't expect it. I think you're great at it though." Yang says.

"Honestly I'm glad others don't think so. I'd rather they not try to touch me."

"So only I'm allowed to? Sweet, special privileges."

"Of course you get special privileges, you're my girlfriend you dunce." Weiss says. 

"Speaking of special privileges, I think I'd like to use one of them right now." Yang says and sits up a bit.

"Which one would that be? We're already lying together."

"This one." Yang says and picks Weiss up, setting her in her lap. 

"Warn me before you do that!" Weiss protests. "Is this all you wanted? Me sitting in your-" She's cut off as Yang leans in and kisses her. Despite her surprise she easily relaxes into it, putting her arms around Yang's neck and returning the kiss. Yang's hands move to her back and hold her close as they begin to make out. 

It wasn't an especially heavy session, slow and soft, but still very nice, continuing the lazy day theme. She let out some soft hums into the kiss as they continued, relaxed and content in the moment. Then Yang moved down, kissing her neck a bit and she tilted her head back, giving her better access. "Ohhh Yang." She says softly, smiling and biting her lip just a bit.

Yang chuckles a little and kisses back up to her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeply as she lets a soft moan, almost a sigh, into it. She feels her hands sliding up and down her back a bit, and one slides down to her thigh and pushes her nightgown up a bit as she runs her hand over her legs. Weiss doesn't stop her, glad to let Yang feel her as one of her own hands moves down to Yang's abs, moving over her front and sides, feeling some of the skin exposed by her shirt. Yang was not one to cover herself up a lot, and there were many times Weiss very much appreciated that fact. Now was most definitely one of them as she ran her hands over Yang's toned muscles, something she'd come to enjoy doing. 

Then she feels Yang adjust a bit and begin to shift their positions. She's a bit surprised, given how comfortable they were, but lets it happen as Yang pushes her back and turns them a bit to lay Weiss down on her back, head on the pillows. Then Yang moves on top of her, hands on the bed and one leg between Weiss' legs as she sort of straddled her, and kisses her again. While she hadn't expected it Weiss is quite happy with the new position as she wraps her arms around Yang again, hands on her strong back and feeling every movement of muscle beneath her fingers through the fabric of her top. 

On that note she also realized that Yang being on top of her like this had another effect, specifically that Yang's chest was pressing into her own. She had always liked Yang's chest, though to be fair so did basically everybody, and feeling it pressing against hers as they made out, well it certainly wasn't going to hinder her enjoyment of the situation any, that was for sure. A soft hum escapes her lips into the kiss and Yang chuckles a bit. 

"Enjoying yourself there, Princess?" She asks, moving to kiss her neck again, trailing her kisses down to it and sucking on her neck a little.

"Mmm, very much so." Weiss says, tilting her head back again and moving her hand to twine her fingers into Yang's hair. She lets out a small moan and arches her back slightly, pressing her chest into Yang's. Then Yang moves again and kisses her, moving up a bit as she did so. When she leans in her leg slips up Weiss' nightgown and presses a bit into her panties. Weiss hadn't realized just how sensitive she was until it happened and she bucks her hips against Yang's leg instinctively, rubbing against her for more contact. 

As she raised her hips her own thigh pressed between Yang's legs as well. Even through her shorts this was enough to get to her as well and she copied Weiss' action, rolling her hips to grind against her thigh. She deepened the kiss, pressing into it as she moved one hand to Weiss' hip and pressed her thigh firmer against her center. Then she broke the kiss and moved back to her neck, kissing it and then sucking on it right at her pulse point. 

"Ohh Yang, yes!" Weiss moans out, clutching at her tightly. She continues to roll her hips against Yang's thigh, and adjusts her leg to press more into Yang and give her more leverage as Yang continued to do the same. 

"Gods Weiss, I love you." Yang says and moves her hand from Weiss' thigh. She grabs the top of Weiss' nightgown and pulls it down, exposing her breast as she leans her head down and latches onto it. Sucking eagerly she swirls her tongue around her nipple. 

"Oh gahh, Yang! I ah, I love you too!" Weiss says as she continues to grind against her, rolling her hips. It all felt so good. Pressing against Yang's thigh through her now soaked panties, feeling Yang grind against hers, the lips and tongue on her breast, and of course Yang's body over her. The more they went the better she felt. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Yang bites lightly on Weiss' breast, not enough to hurt but more than enough to send a surge of pleasure through her, causing Weiss to gasp and arch her back. Rolling her hips she pressed into Weiss' thigh as she pushed hers even more between her legs. This wasn't her first time being with someone, but she was so caught up in the moment she didn't think about it. All she could think about right now was Weiss, and making her feel as good as possible. 

Weiss held Yang tighter, one hand on the back of her head holding her to her breast while other gripped her back tightly, nails digging into her. "You ahh, already, ohh, are." Weiss groans out, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. She could feel her body tensing up, like something building inside of her, and she didn't want it to stop. Adjusting her leg she pressed more into Yang to help her as well, feeling the wet fabric of her shorts rubbing against her leg. 

Yang knew what was coming soon, to be specific, Weiss. She can feel it in her movements beneath her and the way her breathing changes. She wasn't quite as close though, so she does something that was perhaps a little selfish. Moving her own leg away from Weiss' center a little bit she presses into Weiss' thigh more. Weiss complained in the form of a whining groan but Yang muffles that with a deep kiss as she grinds down against her. Hopefully this would even things out a bit so they could both finish at once. 

Weiss feels Yang pull her leg away just a bit and she didn't realize she could miss a sensation so much until right then. When Yang kissed her she clung even tighter too her, returning it desperately. She'd never felt she needed it so much in her life. Then before long Yang presses it into her again and she moans into the kiss, grinding against it as she felt the pleasure building inside of her. Then, not long after, it happens. Like an overfilled balloon bursting the pleasure becomes too much and she unravels, arching her back and digging her heels into the bed as she clung tightly to Yang. 

Yang feels it happen as Weiss comes undone beneath her. Luckily she's not long after, rolling her hips against Weiss' thigh until she feels it wash over her as well. Eventually they both begin to calm down and Yang pulls back a bit, letting them both catch their breath. She rolls to the side and lies down beside Weiss. 

Weiss lays there as she catches her breath, her thought processes slowly returning to her. As she begins to get her mind back and her head clear something occurs to her. "Oh my gods." She says. "Did we... did we just have sex?" 

"Yeah we kinda did." Yang says and then looks over at Weiss. "Hey you are okay with that, right? I didn't really mean to, you know, do something you weren't comfortable with. I just got caught up in the moment and went with it."

"I um..." Weiss stares up at the bottom of Ruby's bunk hanging above them, thinking for a moment. "I enjoyed it, that is for certain."

"Well that's good. Glad I did my job." Yang chuckles a little as she props herself up a bit. "Seriously though, are you cool with what happened?"

Weiss turns her head, looking into Yang's eyes. She can see the love in her eyes, and the concern. Concern for her, concern she may have crossed her bounds, concern she may have gone too far. She smiles a bit at her and reaches up a hand, resting it on her cheek. "I am." She says, and she knows she's speaking honestly. "I love you, Yang. There's nobody else I'd rather have done it with, and I'm happy with it."

Yang smiles back at her and leans in, giving her a kiss. Soft and gentle, trying to express her love into it, and feeling Weiss return it with the same. "I love you too, Weiss." She says as she pulls back. "I'm glad you're alright with it. Being honest, it’s not how I thought our first time would go at all."

"It certainly wasn't how I imagined it happening either." Weiss replies. 

"Oh?" Yang raises an eyebrow at that and smirks. "Been imagining it have you?"

"I... um..." Weiss blushes a bit. "No, of course not." She lies. 

Yang rolls over so she's over Weiss again, looking down at her. "Oh really? I certainly did. Many times." She whispers into her ear with a grin. "Usually in the shower." 

"In the shower?" Weiss asks, unable to hide her intrigue. 

"Oh yes. All wet, and soapy, and naked, imagining you were in there with me. We were having quite the good time." 

"Is um, is that so?" Weiss is looking to the side, blushing deeply and refusing to meet Yang's eyes. 

"Mmhhmm." Yang hums, "I loved the way you looked, pressed into the shower wall, moaning my name. I wonder if you taste as good as I imagined too." She sees Weiss bite her lip and chuckles a little, and then gives her a kiss on the cheek. "We can save that for another time though." She moves and lays on her side beside Weiss, looking at her. "Don't want to go too fast after all."

"Yes, of course." Weiss clears her throat a bit. "That would, um, that would be unwise." She glances over at Yang, "At least at the moment."

"Later."

"Later." Weiss agrees, looking over at her. 

"Come here." Yang reaches over and pulls Weiss in to lie against her. 

Weiss concedes easily, putting her arms around Yang and relaxing into her. She took a deep breath and let it out as a soft, contented sigh. "This is nice." She says as Yang's arms wrap around her. 

"It is, isn't it? Wanna take a nap?" 

"I am tired." Weiss says. She knew she probably made a mess of herself, and the bed, after what they'd done, but she didn't particularly care. She was held in the arms of the woman she loved, cuddling against her after their first time together. Anything else could wait. "Yes, let's do that." 

"Good, cause I'm tired too." Yang says and gives her a kiss on top of the head as she closes her eyes. "Good night, Weiss. I love you." 

"Love you too, Yang." Weiss says, already beginning to drift off. It didn't take her long to fall asleep at all. Of course, once they woke up there was some cleaning to do. Fortunately for Yang, part of that involved a shower, and the enacting of one of her fantasies. Fortunately for them both, they had a while before Blake and Ruby got back from the convention. Plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that is that. Now have commission spots open again (not many though) so if you'd like one feel free to ask. Contact me on FF.net or Tumblr under the same name. Hope you liked the story, and please leave a comment. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
